Off The Rack II
by The Humbug
Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction set in my ‘Who’s Writing This Crap?’ storyline and a sequel to my 2006 story ‘Off The Rack’ and barely in time for Halloween.


Off The Rack II

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. The rest you can blame on me.

Rating: PG-13 for intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adults of either sex. It's amazing what offends people these days. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction set in my 'Who's Writing This Crap?' storyline and a sequel to my 2006 story 'Off The Rack' and barely in time for Halloween.

Off The Rack II

The full-length mirror showed every curve of her body beneath the green and black uniform.

She inspected herself, slowly turning back and forth in precise arcs that allowed the harlequin pattern of her outfit to snare every beam of light from the overhead fixture. Long toned legs, strong thighs and slim hips culminated in a flat stomach and tight waist that journeyed upward along a slim torso to a full bosom, then on to straight shoulders and a long neck supporting a finely proportioned head and capped by a long flowing mass of midnight-black hair.

She casually fingered the zipper pull that lay hidden by a hem just below her tightly cinched belt; the talons built into her glove made a buzzing noise against the teeth when she playfully ran her finger from her lower belly and up along the plane of her body. The hand paused briefly at her chest, outlining the swell of one breast before pulling away. The hand lifted and she cupped her chin in contemplation of the strikingly beautiful woman that stared back with equally shameless interest.

And what wasn't visible to her from the mirror in front was definitely recommended viewing for whomever happened to be at the doorway behind her.

"Wow."

She raised her eyes and smiled at the figure that stood beyond her reflection in the glass.

"I'm a Narcissist."

He enfolded her in his strong arms and pulled her close.

"How do you do!"

He only had eyes for her reflection, impatient for when she would turn around and he could drink of her unearthly beauty in real time and not merely via second-hand photons. The single lamp in the room shed plenty of light to give him a perfect view without any glare and the pale green color of her skin shone bright from the silvered glass housed in its oaken frame. Her coloring might seem unnatural for some people but not so for the man; his own dark blue skin gave him a rather unique perspective.

She was tall but he was taller, tall enough that he had to lower his head to plant a kiss against her warm neck. The long, dark blue lab coat he wore accentuated the man's height, and the cut of the outfit gave definition to his already broad shoulders. The black leather of his gloves creaked as his hand caressed the lengths of her upper arms and she melted back against his body. The woman made a purring sound deep within her throat and he felt it through the fabric and against the walls of his heart. They remained as one for a few breaths and then they moved apart, he to the dressing table and she to the bed where she found the final accoutrement for her uniform.

With hardly a rustle the elastic band of the utility pouch fastened securely around her calve. The distance gave him the chance to check her body out more thoroughly.

"You look amazing."

"You worry me when you say that."

"I mean it."

She smirked.

"That's what worries me."

"Hey, can't a man love his woman?"

"Your woman?"

"Yes! Mine!" He thrust both arms towards the ceiling, each hand twisted into a claw. "All mine! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Certifiable. Why I agreed to marry you, I'll never know." Nevertheless, she blew him a kiss that he managed to catch as he lowered his arms. He lifted a comb from the dressing table… but stopped and lowered the grooming implement without having used it. The swept back mess of glossy black hair looked just right and why should he try to improve upon perfection? He clapped his gloved hands together and turned to the woman.

"Are you ready?"

She sighed.

"Yep."

"Still sure about this?"

"Nope." She grimaced. "They might not like what they see."

"It'll be fine." He moved close again, his arm encircling her waist. "They'll welcome us with open arms!"

"Tell me the truth, if you opened your door to see this," she raised one clawed hand and it was instantly enveloped in a field of super-heated plasma. "What would you do?"

He grinned at her anxious expression as she plucked at her collar.

"Oh, I dunno… offer us a canapé? OW!" He edged away after she elbowed him in the ribs. The blow was more sudden than actually painful but the tall man gave her the wounded reaction that he knew she wanted. It was only a second or two before she hung her head and closed the meager distance between them, contrite and docile and ready to resume contact.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Besides, you hit like a girl." He slid away before she could hit him again. "Kidding!"

"Men! You're all alike!"

"We have to be. It's in the rulebook."

"Grrr!" The feral growl twisted her mouth into a snarl but the gleam in her emerald green eyes was pure amusement. She glanced in the mirror again; she invested several seconds in adjusting her belt. He noticed and allowed her those few moments of unnecessary primping before he cleared his throat.

"How many times are you going to fiddle with that? You look perfect."

"Really? Do I?"

"Absolutely. Lovely and perfect and radiant and if I don't see your sexy backside sashaying in the general direction of the front door soon, I'm going to forget tonight's plans and peel you like a grape."

She giggled and held out her hands defensively. She knew what that felt like.

"Whoa, big boy! Nothing doing. I'm fine, really."

"Really, really?"

"Really, really. Ready and raring to go."

The man smiled lovingly, relieved at her confident tone.

"Then let's get going. Where's…?"

Something small and pink and gibbering scurried past the bedroom doorway and could be heard making it's clumsy way down the hall. They poked their heads out into the hall but lost sight of the small creature when it turned a corner. There was a bump and a thud… and then the thing was apparently on the move again.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"The native is getting restless."

"Do you want me to get him?"

"Nah." The woman interlaced her long fingers and cracked her knuckles. "You're right, we really do need to get moving. I'll wrangle him and you start the car."

He waggled his bushy black eyebrows at her.

"I refer to call it… our chariot of DOOM!!!"

She left the bedroom and followed the trail of the small pink gibbering creature and buried her face in her hands… but only to hide her grin.

88888888

The house was aglow with little orange pumpkin lights and at least three authentic carven Jack 'o Lanterns hither and thither along the front walk. There was music playing and silhouettes moved past the curtained windows as occupants mingled or danced as they pleased. The newcomers remained in the car.

"Darling…"

"I know!"

"… bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah…"

"We can't stay out here all night."

"Oh, really? Watch me!"

"… bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah…"

"Sooner or later someone will notice and they'll call the police…"

"Then we have nothing to worry about." She raised both hands this time and they each flashed green momentarily. "How in the world could we be mistaken for anyone dangerous?"

"… bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah…"

"… or they'll send someone out to see what we want to drink."

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'll take a wine spritzer, please."

He turned away from her and sighed. Turning around again, he shifted all the way until he was looking into the back seat behind him. The pink creature met his gaze as it played with its tale.

"What am I going to do with her?"

"… bah, bah, bah, BAH, BAH, BAH!"

"Quite right. I heartily agree." He nodded and spun around. He popped the latch on his door and climbed out of the driver's seat. She narrowed her eyes and watched him quizzically.

"Where are you going?"

"Not far." His breath fogged in the brisk October air. "Just to the other side of the car."

"What on Earth for?"

He did not respond, but the answer became immediately obvious when he rested his hand on the outer handle of her door. Her eyes widened in irritation.

"Don't you dare open this door, mister!"

"I am opening the door." And he did.

"Hey!" She quickly reined in her volume but her words were neatly clipped at the ends. "Exactly what do you think you are doing? Shut that door."

"No."

"Shut. That. Door."

"No."

"Please." This was a far cry from her tone of moments ago; she sounded plaintive, almost begging. It was never a game but he knew then that he had won. The man swung the car door wide open and held out his hand to her.

"Woman, you are to get out of this car and join me."

"But...!"

"We are going inside. I'm cold and you want a wine spritzer."

"But…!"

"But nothing. It's late and I hope they still have some of those little bacon wrapped scallops." He glanced into the back seat again. "We like those, don't we?

"PBTHBTHB!"

"Ok, not too many." He refocused on the woman and moved his hand closer to her line of sight. "Well?"

With her eyes hooded and her mouth screwed into a frown, she took his hand and got out of the car.

"You really are crazy. Do you know that?"

"Certifiable, if I heard you right."

"I could burn a hole clear through you. You know this."

"You don't frighten me, woman. Besides… who would you get to clean the spiders out from under the front porch?"

"Ew. Spiders are gross." She shuddered and released his hand so that she could open the rear door behind her seat and reach inside; her goal was to reach the area behind the driver's seat so she had to rest her knee on the upholstery and lean across. The man's eyes never left her supple body and he took advantage of her position to gently cup her buttocks.

"Hey! Leggo!"

"Aren't you my sidekick? I thought this was a perk."

"No way, you talked mean to me!" She withdrew her body from the car and carefully set the wriggling pink creature on the driveway. It tottered for a moment on unsteady legs and then began bouncing up and down in place. It was almost two feet tall and smooth, with twin beady eyes staring aimlessly and a broad loose mouth from which flowed an endless jabbering.

"… bah, bah, bah, bah, bah…"

Mean talk or not, she was at his side seconds later.

"Do we have to?"

"Not really. If you really, really don't want to, we can get back in the car and go straight home."

"That would be pretty dumb," she admitted ruefully.

"Some might think so."

"We really should go inside."

He appeared to weigh the consequences.

"Warmth, food, drink, pleasant company. What's not to like?" He bent down and lifted the pink creature, holding it against his chest. He started to turn towards the front door of the house when a slight but strong hand gripped the sleeve of his dark blue lab coat.

Her voice caught slightly.

"How… how do you really think they'll react?" She looked into his eyes for an answer.

He ignored her question but he look on the man's face was decidedly intent. He moved in and down and his face was against hers suddenly in a kiss that made the world shine for her as if the sun had risen. The light was a real thing in her mind and its glow pierced the cloud that had lay directly behind her vision since she had prepared for the evenings festivities. He held her by the simple force of that kiss, as fierce as any cage or chains, letting heartbeats march by one by one until it was her turn to say…

"… wow!"

The man smiled lovingly and he helped hold the woman steady as she caught her breath. She let him guide her along the walk to the front door and, setting down the wiggling, pink creature between then on the porch, he reached out one of his gloved hands and gently pressed the doorbell.

88888888

It was the Bride Of Frankenstein who opened the door; there was no mistaking the evidence before their eyes.

The dead white skin with its algae tint that only served to highlight the sutures and keloidal scaring where the flesh was mismatched, and the sunken eyes and cheeks and piercing green eyes above black glossed lips. Then there was the Bride's outfit, with the flowing, shapeless shroud draped clear down the floor and the otherwise exposed arms tightly bound with gauze from shoulder to fingertips. And as if this were still not enough to convince the newcomers' of her identity, the Bride's head was crowned with a mass of upswept hair that piled wave upon wave with twin streaks of stark white flashing up and out from the creature's temples.

There was only one jarring discrepancy… the horrid female was only five feet two inches tall. That, and her expression was one of intense surprise.

"You!"

The pale green woman standing on the front porch backed up involuntarily but was stopped short by the tall man standing just behind her. Unable to escape, she offered a hesitant wave.

"Um… hi?"

"GHAA!" The diminutive Bride cringed and her frown deepened. "This is so awkweird!" Surprise slid into anger. "Of all the nerve! Shego!"

The woman in green and black anxiously looked to her fellow newcomer for support and he cleared his throat, stepping forward to speak… and was promptly cut off before he could utter a single word.

"It's bad enough that she's here like this, but you? Augh!" A jabbing index finger wrapped in gauze sliced through the air as the furious Bride shook her head in disgust. "This takes the cake! Shego!"

"But… uh… we'd hoped…"

"You can stop right now! I don't want to hear it!" She shook her head and growled. The two on the porch looked at each other in varying degrees of trepidation. The other woman huffed and made a half turn back into the house, taking a very deep breath before letting loose a bellow.

"SHEGO!"

This time her exclamation yielded results; a second Bride Of Frankenstein joined her at the doorway, identical in every way except that she was considerably taller and her face was of a sharper cut, not quite as full as her petite counterpart.

"Princess, what?" She approached the foyer at a casual amble. "Senator Blutarski was gonna smash some chump's guitar but…" The tall woman stopped the moment that she saw who was standing in the doorway. "Geez, Kimmie, what's going on here!?" She looked down to the smaller Bride for an explanation but the smaller figure spun around in confrontation instead.

"I suppose you're happy about this?"

"Me? What's this got to do with me?"

"This is obviously your doing!" The smaller Bride barred her teeth ferociously and hissed like a cat… and it was promptly returned.

"HSSS!"

"HSSS!"

"HSSS!"

"Huh-uh! No way!" The taller Bride Of Frankenstein brought up her own gauze-wrapped arms and waved away the accusation. "You can't pin this on me!"

"I bet you think this is so funny!"

"Kim, this is not my fault!"

"HSSS!"

"HSSS!"

"It's probably some freaky plasma-induced something or other!" They squared off, one a fun-house reflection of the other.

"You take that back!"

"HSSS!"

"HSSS!"

"You always let her stay up too late!"

"I blame those cheesy comic books you let her read!"

"Repeat after me, Princess, they're 'graphic novels'!"

"HSSS!"

"HSSS!"

The pale green woman out on the darkened porch had long since slipped behind the man to hide, keeping out of sight of the arguing women. The man could feel her cringing against his back and he felt as if enough was certainly enough! He was a tall and muscular specimen of masculinity so once again he stepped forward to speak.

"Ladies, if I may, we just thought that…"

The Brides Of Frankenstein turned on him and the fire in their eyes was enough to stop him in his tracks without needing to speak a word. It did serve to disrupt their verbal jousting, however, and before they could resume glaring at each other, it was the smaller Bride who first noticed the small pink creature hopping up and down on the doormat.

"Oh, no… sweetheart, look what they did to the baby!" She moved forward to scoop up the wriggling thing; even though she was the smaller of the Brides, she had no trouble hefting and holding the small form in her arms. She had barely lifted the creature when its broad mouth parted and the whole top of the head flopped back to reveal a blond toddler, a little boy with fair skin and freckles, smiling up at the woman.

"Nana!" He giggled as she kissed his nose. She turned so that the taller woman could see the child.

"This is what I'm talking about! Dressing the baby like an animal! What were they thinking?"

"Obviously their evil knows no bounds!" The tall woman arched an eyebrow and turned her gaze briefly to the silent couple before looking back to the beautiful child. She bent low and gave the boy a smooch of her own before continuing.

"Quick, Kimmie, take Ron-Ron into the house…"

"Gammie!"

"… and give him a cookie before our little man is hopelessly corrupted by this insanity."

"You come along with me, little man!" The smaller Bride turned back in to the foyer where the music and laughter were pouring freely. She paused before having taken more than a few steps and, shifting the toddler to her other shoulder, glanced back.

"Oh, uh, Shego?"

"Yeah, Princess?"

"I'm sorry… but… after seeing her dressed like that… you'll never… never be able to wear the outfit again when we're… when we're… um… you know." The Bride's expression was pained but she re-shouldered her giggling burden and walked out of sight through the living room. The newcomers glanced at each other before returning their gaze to the one remaining Bride. That woman placed her hand against the door and glared down coldly at them from her full height.

"That's just great. I hope you're happy."

SLAM!

Sheki Rockwaller finally exhaled.

"Well… that went just about how I imagined it would."

"How is it that you turned out so marvelously well-adjusted?" Alexander Rockwaller released his own sigh and ran his gloved hands through his glossy black hair.

"Just lucky, I guess." She looked down at herself, and at him. "What was I thinking?"

"What? It's a brilliant idea going as 'Drakken and Shego'. Who would've guessed?"

"Obviously not my folks!" Sheki smirked. "Maybe Momma would have thought twice if I had told her exactly why I wanted to borrow her old uniform."

"Mmmm, I'm glad that she didn't." He took her in his arms once again and leaned forward, holding her tightly muscled body far back over the welcome mat. She didn't fight it and let her preternaturally high body heat keep them both warm in that late October night.

88888888

They were still embraced when the front door reopened. A new couple stood there, arm in arm, and their appearance was oddly complimentary to the pair standing on the porch.

"Whoa! Hey, Sis, you'd better cut that out before Middleton's Finest haul you two in for Indecent Conduct!" This was a young woman of Sheki's height and with the exact same shade of pale green skin. That was where the similarity ended because her hair was considerably shorter and fiery red and her skimpy outfit seemed to be grown rather than woven; she was clothes in vines and leaves as much as fabric.

"Shush, you!" The other was a woman, roughly the same age but not as tall and her skin was the same shade of rich blue as the man's. Her outfit was also blue, but unlike his austere lab coat hers was a simple loose jumpsuit clinched tight at the waist. The belt made her curves obvious even under the otherwise baggy outfit. She pulled the green woman against her and chided. "It is romantic! You always spoil you sister's fun."

"Untrue." Kasy Ann Possible gently broke the hold and stepped forward to give her twin a hug. "Damn, girl! You look so hawt in that outfit! Just like Momma."

The tall man smirked in a manner that would have made one of his In-Laws proud.

"She does look super fine, doesn't she?"

"See?!" Sheki held up her hands defensively and shook herself. "You freak me out when you say that! It makes me wonder why you really liked this idea!" She watched him reach for her again and she fought him off… more or less… until she allowed herself to be overpowered and succumbed to his embraces. Her act wasn't half bad for someone who can vaporize solid steel.

"You're bugging, sweetheart. The uniform is very sexy on you, but only because it's you inside it."

The blue woman looked at her own pale green partner.

"He is good."

"He's damn good." She agreed as her twin struggled uselessly.

"You're lying! Mommy always told me not to marry you!"

"P'shaw. Piffle, twaddle, stuff and nonsense. Your mothers love me." He held her and let his hands revisit familiar haunts while the young ladies at the door pretended not to notice. The young woman in green and black slowly gave in to his caresses.

"More lies. They never liked you." Her protests weakened.

"One day I'll tell you the story of how they wanted to steal me away from Mom and Dad."

"Don't bother, I know that one." She smiled and nibbled his jawline, green against blue. She straightened and flushed a little to see her sister and Anna Lipsky waiting discreetly.

"Um… hi!"

"Hi, yourself! Shek, you really do look fantastic!"

Sheki blushed, a bruised flush rose from the high collar but she smiled nonetheless.

"Thanks. You look great, too. A little risqué, maybe." Sheki poked a vine trailing from her sister's shoulder. "Exactly who are you supposed to be?"

"Some super-villain from one of Momma's old comic books. 'Poison Ivy', she's called."

"Now, Kasy, remember… they're called…"

"… graphic novels. Yes, I remember." The twins shared a laugh and a quick hug and the blue members of the extended family rolled their eyes indulgently. Alexander reached out for the other woman and gave her a hug of her own and she kissed his cheek.

"The blue is so beautiful! How well does it stay on?"

"Perfectly." He removed one black glove and exposed a bare hand in the expected hue of healthy human skin. He ran his finger across his blue chin and displayed for all that the coloration did not smear or come off onto his hand. Anna and Kasy nodded in appreciation.

"Cool! We'll have to get some pink for you, Anna."

"Or some blue for you."

"Either way, ladies, Uncle Wade's concoction works. I gave it a trial run the other night and after the cream dries, only the removal gel will take the color away." He smiled at Anna and saw how she marveled at the color of his skin, no matter how temporary. He reminded himself that even in a family noted for having several members with unusual skin tones, she was always going to be in the minority.

He ruffled her hair affectionately.

"What is your outfit? I can't say that I recognize it."

"Oh… your sister in law is a freak. She wanted me to go as 'Violet Beauregarde'."

"From the those old 'Chocolate Factory' movies?"

"Yes!" Anna huffed. "She was very insistent."

"I'm surprised that your costume doesn't inflate or something." Sheki brushed her fingers against the baggy outfit. Now it was Kasy's turn to blush and Anna began to nod in exasperation.

"Oh, believe me, it does. The fabric is airtight and there are gaskets at the wrists, ankles and neck. She's had me blown up so big that I can't move."

"Anna, you promised not to tell!"

"You are weird, my darling, but you are my kind of weird." Anna kissed her flustered lover and it was the Rockwallers' turn to be discreet. Alexander gave them a private moment before changing the subject.

"Lots of different costumes?"

"Of course. It's a typical Possible party."

"And my parents?"

"The Middleton Maddog and a Cheerleader."

His face screwed up anxiously.

"And Dad is…?"

"The Cheerleader." Kasy chuckled. "At least your mother's being a good sport under the foaming dog mask."

"Knowing what I do about how they grew up together, I have to wonder how those two ever hooked up." He looked around at their faces. "Anyone really know?"

"Nope."

"I do not."

Sheki pulled him close and kissed him.

"Some things, my man, we were never meant to know."

"So are we going to have our own little party out here while I freeze my ivy off or are we going to go inside?"

"Kas, I… I don't think that Mom and Momma were very glad to see me dressed like this."

"Oh, Sheki-bo-becki, don't be a doofus. Three guesses who it was that sent us out here."

"What? But just a minute ago, they…"

"Oh, please! The first thing that Momma did after we saw her slam the door was to run into the kitchen and make one of those wine spritzers you like so much. Mom was showing off little Ronnie in his Rufus The Naked Mole Rat costume to the guests and grabbed a hold of me after she handed him off to your father," Kasy cocked her chin at Alexander. "She and your mom were fixing plates for you when I snagged Anna."

"Really?"

"D'oy! Have you met our parents?"

"They aren't mad?"

This time it was Anna's turn to offer her assurances.

"If I have no reason to be upset, then they certainly have no reason, either. I promise that even as we were walking to the door, they were telling all of the other guests to act shocked. Please do not spoil their little joke."

"We should have known."

"Allow me to reiterate… d'oy! They just had to give you a razzing for showing up like this. They love it!" Kasy smiled. "They love you. Both of you."

Sheki lovingly elbowed her husband in the gut.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being right." She chose to ignore his pained smirk. "Kas, you and Anna go back inside and tell Mom that we'll be right in."

"Good idea. My leaves are going to fall if I stay out here much longer."

"Lucky me."

"Hush, Anna. You've already embarrassed me tonight. Let's give these two lovebirds a chance to get their game face on." Kasy winked and the couple disappeared back inside the house. More music and laughter and warmth and the smell of tasty treats poured out onto the chilly porch for a brief moment before the door closed once more on the Rockwallers.

Sheki frowned and leaned against her mate.

"Go ahead."

"What?"

"Go ahead and say it."

"Uh-uh. You'll hit me again."

"No, I promise. I think that I need to hear it."

"You sure?"

"Please and thank you."

The tall man complied.

"I told you so." He grinned even as he shivered. "Now can we go in?"

"Yeah. If nothing else we need to rescue Ronnie from being spoiled."

"Aw, they'll never spoil him too much. Neither my folks nor yours."

Sheki looked at him incredulously.

"Let's re-examine the sitch, shall we? At one time or another, our whole family has faced death and my mothers are adventuring, thrill seeking, adrenalin junkies." She gave her own smirk. "Of course any grandchild is going to be the target of major spoilage."

"You're right. We'd better get in there." They started to move but he stopped. Sheki found herself being held back when his strong hand gently gripped her belt. She looked over her shoulder to se Alexander looking thoughtfully at her.

"What is it?"

"It has occurred to me that we do have a way to get back on their good side."

"What did you have in mind?"

Alexander did not answer right away. Instead he slipped both of his large hands around her waist and tucked them under the green belt to rest on the flat belly of his wife.

"We could tell them the good news."

Sheki ruminated for a few heartbeats, letting her smaller hands rest upon his own as if they were protecting the new life that grew within her womb. They had known for less than a week, having received final confirmation from their doctor, but hadn't told anyone as of yet that Ron-Ron was going to be a big brother.

She shook her head.

"Nah. Not yet."

"No?"

"No. I want to enjoy a wine spritzer or two tonight and all of the nasty, great food that you won't let me eat for the next few months. Let me be a bad girl for a little while longer."

"Then you'll be a good girl?"

She purred against him and pushed her body into his.

"Is that what you want?"

He pursed his lips and reached for the doorknob.

"I don't care if we ruin that uniform, we are not giving it back right away!"

The End.

Author's Notes:

Did anyone catch the line from 'The Omega Man'? No? Ah, well…

This is a sequel to my original 2006 one-shot 'Off The Rack' (duh) and it takes place a few years before 'My Last Kim Possible Story' in my infamous Who's Writing This Crap? Kigoverse. If you do not understand some of the characters or their relationship to each other, please read that story and then read this one again.

Anne Lipsky is the creation of Yuri18 just as Nodrogs created Kasy and Sheki and all are used here with permission and respect. Alexander Rockwaller is my own minor creation and he is the pre-marital offspring of Ron Stoppable and Bonnie Rockwaller (see 'In With The New'). Blutarski is a name you can Google… I've used him as a minor character before. The BoF is the property of Universal Studios. The character of Violet Beauregarde was the creation of Roald Dahl and Poison Ivy is owned by DC Comics.

Happy Halloween! Go carve a pumpkin ("Oh, I intend to!" "Shego, darn it, get off me! You'll spill my cocoa!") and watch something scary on TV!


End file.
